


桃色交易

by Miss_Nobody



Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nobody/pseuds/Miss_Nobody
Summary: 无脑甜文灵感来自B站Hunt Game，但这里的包是软萌包；就是讲桃子和包子是一起合作某部电影的演员，然后包子被抓住把柄，被桃总威胁之类的……有其他角色，比如安东尼、寡姐……防雷预警！！1)塞包和别的男人有亲亲以上的亲密行为2)桃总一开始有点冷漠、还有点坏





	桃色交易

塞巴斯蒂安坐在酒店宽大的床上，双手不安地按着床单边缘，手心紧张得有些出汗。赴约的人还没来，他不知道他为什么要打这通电话，甚至不去参加新电影的杀青宴，他只知道他不怎么想见到那两个人，而这通电话……完全是一个脑袋发热的冲动后果。

但塞巴斯蒂安绝不是一个出尔反尔的人，夹着尾巴逃跑也太逊了，这不是他的风格，到时等人来了好好解释一番就行了吧。但愿如此。

要说这个电话，那是好几个月前一个酒吧里的男人给他的，他不知道出于什么目的没有把这张写着电话号码的纸扔掉，也没想过它竟会派上用场，不过现在纠结也没什么用了。

下一秒，酒店的房门被人敲响。

…………

第二天，塞巴斯蒂安像往常一样在自己的房间醒来，他昨晚回到家喝了一点酒，空酒瓶还倒在床边，但昨晚的糗事他还记得挺清楚。

“呼……”深深呼出一口气，塞巴斯蒂安从床上坐起来，顺手打开了电视。

没想到一个顺手，就顺到了不想看到的画面。

电视机里的男人叫克里斯.埃文斯，是他这次新电影的合作对象，也是男主角，他身边的女人叫斯嘉丽，是新电影的女主角。他们在做电影例行的宣传，这本身没什么，但他们的举止总让人觉得有些超越了工作上的搭档，亲密得太过分，至少塞巴斯蒂安这么觉得。毕竟从新电影开机以来，他们之间的绯闻可谓源源不断……

斯嘉丽确实漂亮，身材绝对是众多女明星里出挑的，很少有女人愿意和她站在一起，避免自己的风光让对方给占了。塞巴斯蒂安看着斯嘉丽娇羞地靠在克里斯身上，他想如果他喜欢女人的话，也会爱上她。

是了，比起女人，塞巴斯蒂安更喜欢男人，而且他是下面那个。说是下面，塞巴斯蒂安其实到现在还是个处，上大学的时候交过几个男朋友，却都不怎么长久；开始演员生涯之后，他便把自己的性向深深掩藏，更没那个时间谈情说爱。

不过值得一提的是，塞巴斯蒂安曾经的那些个男朋友，都有一个明显的共通点——身材好到没话说。肩宽窄臀、肌肉饱满，尤其是胸肌……如果有“巨乳”，是最好的了。

克里斯.埃文斯，那个男人几乎百分之百符合了他的理想型。

事实是他们拍戏的这几个月，他已经做过三次和克里斯有关的梦了，至于梦的内容，塞巴斯蒂安不想多透露。

然而梦境终归是梦境，现在看着他和别人这般亲密，塞巴斯蒂安心里嫉妒地发狂，甚至有点怨念。这已经是这两个人第二次合作了，而他在这一点上就完败。他和克里斯几个月前才刚刚见面，连朋友都不一定是。

电视里的主持人发问：“据我所知，这是你们两人第二次……”

哔——塞巴斯蒂安狠狠按下关机键，将遥控器甩在一边，起身去洗漱了。

下午，塞巴斯蒂安按照原定计划参加了一个访谈节目，也是电影的宣传，不过不是和克里斯一起。一起上节目的大伙都和他关系不错，尤其那个叫安东尼的，虽然也是第一次合作，但他们的关系算最好的了。至少他在塞巴斯蒂安沮丧的时候总能逗他开心，比如说现在。

“嘿！Seb，昨天的杀青宴你怎么没来？”访谈结束后，安东尼自然地把手挂在塞巴斯蒂安肩上，自顾自地发挥着话唠的本性，“你知不知道你昨晚错过了多少好戏！导演那家伙被我们灌了整整一宿，你猜怎么着，最后竟然开始脱衣服跳舞了！”

“不会吧……”塞巴斯蒂安凭借丰富的想象力在脑内想了一下，立马打了个冷颤。

“想到就好笑，我还录了视频哈哈哈哈……一会找个没人的地方给你看。”

塞巴斯蒂安无语地看着安东尼，刚想说什么，手机震了一下，他拿起一看，竟然是来自克里斯的消息。塞巴斯有些紧张地点开消息界面，那是一张图片，他还没点，仅是看了眼小图就立马按了锁屏。

靠！这是他昨天晚上跟那个男人的照片！！

克里斯怎么会有？？！

新消息下一秒又来了，塞巴斯蒂安在锁屏界面上看到他说，“什么时候方便，见一面”。

傍晚，塞巴斯蒂安按照约定来到了克里斯说的地方，一栋郊外的小别墅。为什么要选在这种地方？塞巴斯蒂安想到了前几天在新闻上看到的野郊杀人抛尸案件，不禁打了个冷颤，寒毛直竖。

他们没什么矛盾吧？是不是自己什么时候惹到他了？应该……没有吧……

塞巴斯蒂安想了很久，一点头绪都没有，如果屋子里的人不是克里斯，他可能已经逃跑了，毕竟小命要紧。

他短促地按了下门铃，见没有回应又按了一下，手刚放下，里面的人便开门了。那个他梦里意淫过无数次的、帅得掉渣的克里斯.埃文斯露出半个身子，见到塞巴斯蒂安的眼神有点冷漠，说：“进来吧。”

塞巴斯蒂安心头一沉，像个做错事的小孩跟着克里斯走到客厅，克里斯在饭桌前坐了下来，示意塞巴斯也坐下。饭桌上没有食物，只有一个手机，显示着一张极为羞耻且劲爆的照片。便是克里斯发给他的那张。

“你……”塞巴斯蒂安一看到照片，顿时打了个激灵，立马撇开视线，喉结不自然地滚动了几下，酝酿好久才问，“你从哪儿得到的照片？”

克里斯仿佛没听到他说的话，手指敲击两下桌面，和塞巴斯微弱的提问声形成反差，把塞巴斯搞得心惊肉跳。克里斯沉稳的声音说：“还有个视频，你要看吗？”

视频？！塞巴斯蒂安吓得心脏漏跳一拍，怎么还会有视频？！到底是从哪儿……塞巴斯强迫自己又看了眼手机里图片，那角度是自己和那个男人的侧面，那男人张着大腿坐在床沿，而塞巴斯蒂安正在给他口交。塞巴斯精神一振，之前都没细想，这简直就是从房间里拍的，如果他想的没错的话，大概是有人偷偷在房间里放了录像机？

“视频还是算了吧。”克里斯接下来说的话证实了塞巴斯的猜想，“你知道这个男人是谁么？这人是一个野鸡八卦杂志的编辑，我不知道你们是怎么认识的，但塞巴斯蒂安，你为什么把自己往枪口上撞？”

塞巴斯蒂安一时愣住了，脑袋飞速旋转都无法消化克里斯刚才说的话，他无法想象竟然是自己主动给人家献上了门。

“还是说你另有目的？你是gay，要出柜了么？”克里斯始终看着手机里香艳的照片，没有正眼看塞巴斯蒂安，这令他有一种被讨厌了的感觉，但克里斯接下来的话更令他难过。

“我劝你最好不要，我们的新电影正在宣传阶段，你应该懂的。”

塞巴斯蒂安当然懂，他也从没有出柜的打算，他不是一个很勇敢的人。所以现在，他只是沮丧地说道：“抱歉克里斯，我真的不是故意的，我……我该怎么补偿这一切。”

克里斯抬眼看向塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯不安地与他对视，只听他说：“现在这些照片已经在我手上了，你也应该知道发生了什么，幸好我及时截住了这些照片，不然真不知道会有怎样的后果。”

塞巴斯蒂安再一次诧异，他这是帮自己挡下了丑闻的意思吗？他竟然会帮自己！塞巴斯心里顿时有些暖意，连声道：“克里斯，真的太感谢你了！我该怎么报答你才好！你花了多少钱？我的意思是你是把照片和视频买下来了吗？我马上把钱还给你！”

“等等……钱就不用了。”克里斯看着兀自激动的塞巴斯，神情有些复杂，“我想塞巴斯蒂安你是不是误会了些什么。”

塞巴斯蒂安狂飙的肾上腺素顿时停住，今天一整天他受到太多惊吓，真怕自己的心脏在某一秒突然爆炸。他听见克里斯说：“叫你来……其实是和你做一个交易。至于照片最终的去处，要看你的选择，塞巴斯。”

交易？塞巴斯心中隐隐感到不安，他又在猜测自己是不是无意中惹到了克里斯。

克里斯继续说：“你是gay毋庸置疑。说实话，我也是。”

“什么？！”

塞巴斯蒂安觉得他的心脏刚才差点爆炸，“你是认真的么？你……不是和斯嘉丽？”

“那只是逢场作戏塞巴斯，你不该懂的吗？我和斯嘉丽都只是借对方打个幌子罢了。”克里斯挑了挑眉，言归正传：“关于之前说的交易……如果你愿意的话，我想我们或许可以成为互相解决生理需求的，搭档。”

搭档二字被克里斯念得特别重，塞巴斯蒂安惊讶得说不出话，下巴都要掉到桌上了，克里斯这是在邀请他做他的炮友吗？邀请他这个没名气的小演员？不……或许就是因为他没什么名气……

“别忘了这是一场交易，塞巴斯。”没等到塞巴斯的回答，克里斯的眼神变得有些尖锐。塞巴斯蒂安不安地咽了口唾沫，与其说是交易，塞巴斯觉得应该是在威胁。只是他怎么都不会想到，自己竟然有一天会被自己的理想对象威胁上床。

塞巴斯蒂安小心翼翼地开口：“如果我答应你，你会把这些照片和视频销毁吗？”

克里斯将手机夹在手指间摇晃：“随你处置。”

房间静了很久，塞巴斯终于道：“那好吧。”

其实他根本不用考虑那么久，答案从一开始就是肯定的，只是都到这种时候了，塞巴斯蒂安还要假装矜持一下，他不想让对方知道自己其实挺期待，不然说不定照片就不还他了。克里斯将手机收进了口袋，起身对他说：“那上楼吧。”

塞巴斯跟着起身，“今天就……？”

克里斯蹙了下眉，“你今晚有事么？”

“没有……”

“那今晚不好吗？”

克里斯的态度有些强硬，塞巴斯蒂安没想到他要直接来，心脏漏跳了一拍，声音有些打颤：“也不是……”

塞巴斯跟着克里斯上了二楼，他带他进了最里面的一间房，两人面面相觑，气氛说不出的尴尬。

“你要洗个澡吗？”克里斯先开口。

塞巴斯蒂安点头，“好。”

他走进房间里的卫浴，关上门，一边脱衣服，一边心脏快要跳出嗓子眼。太特么尴尬了！塞巴斯真想狠狠揍自己一拳，外面的人可是克里斯.埃文斯！他梦里出现无数次的男人！千万千万不能搞砸了，淡定一点，沉住气，塞巴斯！

他将自己身体暴露在淋浴器下，开足了水用力冲刷，他不想给克里斯留下一个不好的印象，反反复复涂了三遍沐浴露，还洗了头发，确认自己已经干净地不能再干净了才走出浴室。

克里斯正仰面躺在床上，手里翻着一本杂志，看到塞巴斯出来了便将杂志放到一边，招呼他过去：“到床上来。”

塞巴斯蒂安穿着之前的T恤，下身围了个浴巾，为了不让浴巾掉下来，爬到床上的时候姿势有些别扭，这令他又开始犯尴尬了。塞巴斯跪在离克里斯半米远的地方，有些局促地看着他。但没等他开口说些什么，克里斯直接挽过他的后颈，吻上了他的嘴唇。

克里斯的嘴唇有些凉，和塞巴斯刚洗完澡热腾腾的唇反差很大，克里斯没有留恋皮肤的厮磨，直接撬开塞巴斯的牙关长驱直入，与塞巴斯的舌头缠绵在一起。

塞巴斯忘记自己上一次接吻是在什么时候了，昨晚和酒店里的男人没有任何前戏，直接帮他口交了。实际上塞巴斯根本不想和那人发生什么，不过对方似乎很不高兴，就只好折中帮他做一下口活了。现在想想简直是太愚蠢了，那根本是别人设计的局，塞巴斯被卖了还帮人数钱。

激情的舌吻没有持续很久，塞巴斯有点喘不过气，克里斯便放过了他。克里斯的手从他背后挑起衣摆伸了进去，抚摸他的后背，掐了下他的腰线，说：“你身材不错。”

其实还行。塞巴斯想这么回答，他完全是为了拍这部电影练的身材，之前的他要瘦一点。不过塞巴斯还是说：“谢谢……你的更好。”

克里斯噗的一声笑了，有趣地打量着塞巴斯，这令他有些脸红，不敢直视克里斯，只听见他的声音：“塞巴斯，你太容易害羞了。”

塞巴斯有些意外，抬眼看克里斯，他笑起来真的很好看，像个阳光的邻家大男孩……塞巴斯嘴唇动了动，本想反驳那句“太容易害羞”，却见克里斯的笑容渐渐淡去，说着：“你昨晚是怎么做到的？给一个陌生的男人口交。”

“我……”塞巴斯心蓦地一沉，欲言又止，他不能告诉克里斯自己是因为不想看见他和斯嘉丽腻歪的样子，自暴自弃才和别人约炮的。

想了半天，塞巴斯只好小声解释：“我不经常做那种事……”

“不经常？”克里斯蹙了下眉头，“那就是……”

“不是那个意思！”塞巴斯蒂安有些慌神，打断了克里斯的话，“我昨天晚上是第一次……”

好吧，塞巴斯蒂安又把自己卖了，还补充了一句：“而且我只帮他做了口活……”

塞巴斯垂着脑袋，自然没有看见克里斯脸上那得逞的笑容，当然就算他看见了也只会觉得很帅罢了。

“那你愿意把你的第二次给我么？”克里斯的声音在上方响起，塞巴斯突然又有了精神，一句“当然”差点脱口而出，最后只是强迫自己淡定地说：“如果你不介意我技术很烂的话。”

克里斯笑了笑，靠坐到床头，两条线条俊美的腿微张，不用说塞巴斯也懂他的意思了。

塞巴斯蒂安心下一定，豁出去了。他往克里斯的方向挪了挪，跪在克里斯微张的两腿之间，非常努力地克制着自己的手不颤抖，却还是被发现了。克里斯握住了塞巴斯的手，伸向自己的运动裤边缘，塞巴斯有些惊讶，但这确实令他轻松许多，他能感到自己的手正把克里斯的裤子连着内裤往下扒，露出了里面的东西。

那根巨物半硬着，微微抬头，塞巴斯表示如果这根东西插进了他的后面，他很有可能会被插死。他慢慢弯下身子，匍匐在克里斯的双腿间，有些生疏地握住他粗壮的阴茎，吻了上去。

说是“吻”一点也不错。塞巴斯不敢一下子含进嘴里，只是轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰那巨物的顶端，和昨天那个满是汗味的糙男人不同，塞巴斯能感受到克里斯的身体里散发出的淡淡的好闻味道，或者说那是雄性用来征服雌性分泌的荷尔蒙。这令塞巴斯有些陶醉，大胆地伸出舌头舔了舔克里斯阴茎上逐渐凸起的青筋。

塞巴斯听见上方的人舒服地低喘，感到手中的东西越变越硬，他也越发“放肆”。塞巴斯将整个阴茎含进嘴里，包裹着克里斯的脆弱之处令他心跳疯狂加速，仿佛有一种在呵护他的错觉。塞巴斯开始缓缓吞吐，舌尖时不时扫过克里斯敏感的顶端，他将湿漉漉的巨物吐出嘴外，那顶端的小孔已经开始冒出液体，塞巴斯用力嘬了一下，令头顶的人没忍住呻吟出声。

下一秒，塞巴斯感到自己的手臂被人用力提起，嘴唇瞬间被堵住，被人狠狠地侵犯。片刻，侵犯者放开了无助的喘不过气的受害者，脸上染着情欲的红色，笑道：“谁说你的技术差了？”

“塞巴斯，你真是上天恩赐的尤物。”

塞巴斯蒂安还没来得及思考克里斯说的话，身体便被一下子翻过来，整个人仰面躺到了床上。克里斯骑在他身上，裤子褪到大腿，露出刚才被塞巴斯含在嘴里的东西，色情至极。

克里斯利索地脱了上衣，赤裸的健壮肉体暴露在塞巴斯眼前，令他不由自主地喉结滚动。塞巴斯以前只在杂志上看过克里斯的半身裸体，拍电影的时候没有机会看到，或许斯嘉丽看到过……

塞巴斯蒂安又开始胡思乱想了，分明想要的人就在眼前，光着身子邀请他，塞巴斯却走神了。这令克里斯十分不爽，没有预兆地捏住塞巴斯的脸颊，低下身子啃咬他的嘴唇，塞巴斯立马回过神，不明就里地想要回应克里斯，克里斯却不给他机会，惩罚意味地咬住他的下唇在齿间研磨。疼痛是短暂的，更多的是挑逗一般的情欲味道。

克里斯从塞巴斯的嘴唇啃到下巴，接着是脖颈。塞巴斯脖子那一块十分敏感，仅仅被克里斯舔了一下便倒吸一口气，无处安放的手下意识地揪住床单。

“抱着我。”克里斯低沉的声音透过塞巴斯的喉管，在他脑内震荡。塞巴斯听话地环住克里斯充满野性的身躯，手指在他背后起伏的肌肉间游走，真的太他妈享受了。

塞巴斯蒂安觉得他人生都圆满了。

克里斯伸出舌尖，勾勒着塞巴斯喉结的形状，喘息无法抑制地从他嘴里溢出，塞巴斯感到自己的小家伙顶到了克里斯的大腿。

“是你自己脱还是我帮你脱？”克里斯的语气带着笑意。

塞巴斯还来不及觉得羞耻，急忙道：“我自己脱。”主动权还是要掌握在自己手里，尽管他已经傻乎乎不知道跳进多少个坑了。

他慢吞吞地伸手去解浴巾，凸起的部位被罩在白色的浴巾下特别明显，塞巴斯觉得自己的脸快要烧起来了，但还是乖乖敞开浴巾，把小塞巴斯蒂安暴露在空气当中。颤颤巍巍站立的小家伙笔直地对着克里斯的大家伙，这画面塞巴斯一秒都不敢多看，转手去脱T恤。

头还没从T恤里出来，塞巴斯便感到一股力量扯去了他的衣服，人被重重按回床上，再睁眼时克里斯蓝色的漂亮瞳孔近在咫尺，里面映出的是一个满脸通红、眼泛水光的可人儿。

塞巴斯下意识地抓住克里斯孔武有力的手臂，手臂上的肌肉微微搏动，仿佛蓄势待发。接着他的目光移到了那双臂之间鼓起的丰满的部位——克里斯那堪称完美的“巨乳”。

也许克里斯的眼睛有魔力，使人沦陷的魔力。这一回，塞巴斯是真的豁出去了，他灼热的指尖顺着克里斯肌肉的纹理摸到了他的胸部，并非常无耻地捏了捏。

很硬、不怎么捏得动，这是塞巴斯的第一感觉，第二感觉便是，他赖着不走了。

塞巴斯的手放在克里斯胸上，肆意抚摸，还时不时划过他的乳尖，这令塞巴斯觉得异常有趣，不合时宜地勾起了嘴角。

任何男人看到这样的画面都不可能忍得住，更何况是下半身已经硬得发涨的克里斯。他压低了身体，将自己的阴茎与塞巴斯的贴在一起，挺动臀部缓慢地摩擦。一声呻吟从塞巴斯嘴角溢出，一瞬间仿佛天旋地转，酥麻的感觉从下半身传遍全身，欲望逐渐吞噬理性，占了上风。他充满水汽的双眼紧紧盯着克里斯，生怕漏掉他的任何表情，殊不知自己的模样在克里斯眼中简直是不能再美的风景。

克里斯任由塞巴斯抚摸自己的胸部，但他怎么能吃亏，对方用手那他就用嘴。当滚烫的舌尖触到塞巴斯的乳尖，塞巴斯忍不住喊了出来。

“嘿！”他身子一颤，瞪着克里斯，当然是十分可爱的那种。

“怎么了？”克里斯的语气里带着调笑意味，“这里也是第一次？”

也？为什么是也？塞巴斯呆呆地看着克里斯，没办法思考更多，又被克里斯吻住了。唇舌交战，这一吻很是激烈，两人都享受其中，克里斯伸手从床头柜里拿了什么东西，不用看塞巴斯也猜到是什么。

塞巴斯撑起身子，从克里斯手里拿过安全套，撕开给他戴上，克里斯打开润滑液涂了一点在自己的老二上，继而把裤子整个脱掉，压上了塞巴斯的身体。他握住塞巴斯的脚踝，将他的腿往外扯，塞巴斯一个重心不稳，紧紧环住克里斯的脖子，两人在刚才的吻后，动作不自觉都加快许多，不同于细致的前戏，他们都等不及了。

塞巴斯努力张开大腿，挂在克里斯的腰上，克里斯一手抱着塞巴斯的后背，一手沾着润滑液伸向塞巴斯的后面。紧致的小穴第一次被人触碰，缩瑟着不让人入侵，克里斯只好先在穴口按压，同时嘴上也没停着，继续刚才的工作，逗弄着塞巴斯的乳尖。

多方的快感一同袭来，塞巴斯仰起脖子大口喘息，甜腻的呻吟不时从喉口传出，潮红一直从脖颈延伸到了胸口，片刻小穴终于松些，克里斯趁势挤入手指，不客气地在他的肠道里搅动。

“啊！别！”塞巴斯捏紧克里斯的手臂，“疼……”

克里斯吻了吻塞巴斯的下巴，嗓音略微沙哑：“忍一下塞巴斯，一会就好了。”

那性感的声音令塞巴斯很是着迷，他努力着接纳克里斯的手指，只一会便说：“可以了，克里斯……”

塞巴斯蒂安迫不及待地想要和他心爱的男人融为一体，尽管连克里斯都觉得扩张做得不够，但塞巴斯的下一句话令他几乎丧失理智。

“快点进来吧……”

克里斯将塞巴斯的一条腿扛到肩上，阴茎抵着他的穴口，腰部一挺，滑进去了一半，塞巴斯猛吸一口气，喘息越发急促，却觉得喉咙像被堵住一样喊不出声，他紧紧抓着克里斯的臂膀，捏出了两个红印子。

塞巴斯觉得自己都快感觉不到菊花的存在了，就好像有什么东西硬生生把他屁股撕成了两半，疼得他眼角滑出一滴泪，尽管塞巴斯称它为幸福的泪水。

“你还好吗？”克里斯的声音在上方响起，塞巴斯抬起头看他，泪眼朦胧的模样一下子呈现在克里斯眼里，令他差一点萌生把这可人儿往死里干的念头。

塞巴斯张了张嘴，半天才挤出一句：“我没事……”

当然他不可能没事，这回克里斯才不信他的邪，毕竟他的老二也快要被夹爆了。克里斯聪明地转移了阵地，他温暖的大手扶上塞巴斯不太明显的腹肌，如瘙痒一般用指尖在上面游走，接近那根渴望爱抚的欲望时，又止住折返回去。这令塞巴斯有点疯狂，止不住地用力喘息，腹部上下起伏，臣服于克里斯自由的指尖，沉陷于爱欲之河。

塞巴斯的欲望完完全全被挑起，现在他只想要更直接、更强烈的爱抚，他渴望被人狠狠操弄。塞巴斯盘在克里斯腰间的腿紧了紧，仿佛在把他往前推，克里斯立马会了意，使劲一挺全部插了进去。

“哈啊——”塞巴斯顾不了颜面了，大声呻吟着。

塞巴斯能感到克里斯的东西正在自己体内微微搏动，这下他们是真的契合在一起了，塞巴斯忍不住又哭了，这回是真的幸福的泪水。但另一个人却有点紧张。

“疼吗？”

塞巴斯摇了摇脑袋，伸手去揽克里斯的脖子，吻了上去。两个人似乎都很热衷于接吻，这个吻漫长而细腻，伴随着克里斯身下缓慢的律动，细碎的闷哼从两人鼻腔中传出，直到克里斯顶到了塞巴斯某个点令他大叫出声，两人才分开。

“啊啊——等等！”

“等什么？”

克里斯得逞般地勾起嘴角，抽出一半又狠狠撞进去，撞在塞巴斯敏感的前列腺上。塞巴斯一阵眼花缭乱，电击般的感觉穿过脊髓，直冲脑门。“呃——”他扬起雪白的脖颈，发不出声音。

克里斯猛地加快了速度，把身下的人操得眼前一片花白，连呻吟都是断续无章，但他显然不满足于此。克里斯的一只手扣着塞巴斯的腰，另一只手则伸向了小塞巴斯，将它裹在手心轻轻揉捏，指尖在顶部的小口来回刮弄，塞巴斯一个激灵把克里斯夹得更紧了，但这次克里斯不仅不吃痛反而很享受，紧致的小穴包裹着他的欲望不断收缩，给他爽得差一点早泄。

不过这似乎不是他一个人，塞巴斯的声音已然有些嘶哑：“我要……射了……”

“等我一起……”克里斯环住塞巴斯阴茎的根部，稍微收紧，指尖却仍不放过他，蹂躏着顶部的小孔。

“克里斯……我受不了了！求你……”塞巴斯从来没想过会从自己的嗓子里听到这样可怜巴巴的声音，眼泪不知道为什么又掉了下来，一波波的潮浪涌上，他却不能释放。塞巴斯不自觉地抬高腰，与克里斯低俯的身子贴在一起，滚烫的皮肤接触，仿佛猛烈的催化剂加速了两人交融的化学反应。

克里斯紧扣着塞巴斯的身体做最后的冲刺，两具年轻充满朝气的肉体交缠在一处，似乎怎么贴近都不为过，塞巴斯毫不客气地在克里斯身上留下一道道狰狞的抓痕，克里斯更是埋在他颈间肆意啃咬他的每一寸皮肤，留下一块又一块的红色印记。

最后，在两下狠狠的顶撞后，伴随着两声低吼，他们一起射了出来。精液汗液混杂在一起弄得到处都是，塞巴斯被克里斯圈在怀里，疲惫地喘着粗气。

他的第一次是和他爱的男人，况且还是如此难忘和激烈，他想他这辈子都会记住这一晚。塞巴斯很快便有了睡意，这几天他确实没怎么好好休息，所以终究还是没听到克里斯低声说的那句“Good night, my sweetest boy”。

 

**后记**

 

两个月后，新电影上映了，反响一如克里斯演过的许多电影广受好评。嗯，塞巴斯蒂安认为这都是克里斯的功劳，自己突然猛涨的热度也是，尽管他还不怎么相信，但事实是他终于从一个默默无闻的小演员走进观众的视野了。当然还应该好好感谢选角的导演，只不过出于某些原因，塞巴斯更希望把克里斯当作他的幸运星。

电影上映后，宣传依旧要继续，这天是塞巴斯继首映礼之后第一次和克里斯一起上节目，若是在以前他早就紧张地不行了，然而现在的情况是——他在克里斯柔软的大床上醒来，从头到脚一丝不挂。

身边的位置已经空了，楼下传来叮铃哐啷的声响。这两个月塞巴斯可谓狠狠放肆了一把，在和克里斯的炮友关系中，他一直是随叫随到的那个，而克里斯又是一个……精力异常充沛的人。

塞巴斯穿好衣服下楼，克里斯正在做早餐，身前围着一个小熊围裙，看到塞巴斯说：“今天的早餐是埃文斯家的三明治，希望你不会介意。”

印象里这是克里斯第一次亲自做早餐，以往醒来时人都已经走了，桌上留一份外卖和一张纸条，毕竟克里斯是个大忙人。不过好像今天他们的行程是一样的。

早餐才吃到一半门铃就响了，是克里斯的经纪人来接他了，当然，他们不可能带着塞巴斯一起走，尽管目的地是同一个地方。他们约好了两个人间隔一个小时离开，避免被拍到什么不该拍的。

一个多小时后，一辆黑色小轿车上，塞巴斯那可爱的经纪人拿着一个信封欲言又止，要知道塞巴斯可是个绅士，不会令一个女孩为难，直接拿过信封假装好奇地问：“这是什么？”

他抽出信封里的东西，一下子傻眼了。

那是一张他和克里斯在地下停车库见面的照片，那天他好像是落了什么东西在克里斯的小别墅，只好拜托克里斯给他送一下……

虽然照片里没有任何亲密的举动，但塞巴斯还是有点担心，如果他们的关系被发现了，自己和克里斯的事业可能都会完蛋。

经纪人姑娘委婉地提醒他：“塞比，你现在正处于人气攀升的阶段，可能会被各种八卦媒体盯上，不能再像以前一样……自由自在了。”

塞巴斯没有说话，他想到一件事，如果克里斯当初找他当炮友是因为他没什么名气，比较安全……那现在是不是就很危险了。

况且已经有照片了……

下午，节目开始录制。塞巴斯蒂安坐在克里斯身后的第二排，克里斯和安东尼还是一样幽默，开着恰到好处的玩笑，逗得整场人咯咯大笑。问答环节，主持人向塞巴斯抛出了一个问题：“塞巴斯蒂安，我们都知道你和克里斯在电影里演了一对好兄弟为爱情反目成仇，那么在现实生活中，你和克里斯的关系是怎么样的呢？”

“就像电影里，也是很好的朋友。”塞巴斯“如实”答道。

主持人：“那你们会有争执吗？电影里你们吵架那一段演得太绝妙了，都让我怀疑你们现实里是不是也……”

“那倒没有。”塞巴斯接得很快，他摸了摸自己的下巴，突然想到了一个不错的点子，“当然除非我们同时遇到一个像斯嘉丽这么优秀的女人，就像电影里演得那样。”

塞巴斯的话惹得大家一阵哄笑，除了坐在他前面的那个人，他看不见他的表情，也没发现他坐在观众席里的经纪人姑娘闪躲的眼神。嗯，克里斯虽然也在笑，眼神却瞟向了塞巴斯的经纪人，大概只有他们知道发生了些什么，也只有他们懂塞巴斯说这番话的真正意思。

节目结束后，塞巴斯立马收到了克里斯的短信。“晚上有时间么？我在老地方等你。”

塞巴斯的心脏咯噔一下，他脑袋里突然蹦出了无数种可能性，比如，他也拿到了那张照片，然后……他们要“分道扬镳”了。其实塞巴斯已经很满足了，能和梦中情人睡这么多次，所以也没什么好难过的，如果克里斯需要他离开，他一定不会强留。

塞巴斯又回到了早上刚刚离开的地方，一切都还是原样，他的心情却有点沉重，尽管他告诉自己要表现得轻松点，但心里还是难免地苦涩。尤其是他看到茶几上的照片的时候。

克里斯从楼上的房间里走下来，看见塞巴斯背对着他坐在沙发上，猜到他在看什么，说：“你会介意吗？这种照片？”

塞巴斯听到他的声音转过头，一时不知道该如何回答，支支吾吾道：“我……还好。但如果我们的事情被发现……肯定影响很大吧。”

克里斯没接话，只是笑了下。这令塞巴斯有些摸不着头脑，还是继续说：“我们是不是该结束这种关系了？”

克里斯微微蹙起眉，“你想结束了？”

塞巴斯愣了愣，他当然不想结束，想结束的应该是克里斯才对。最后他措词许久只是说：“我想……还是事业比较重要。”

“……这是你的真心话？”

克里斯的语气好像有点不满，塞巴斯欲言又止，神情复杂地看着他，他又说了句：“看来不是。”

塞巴斯抿了抿嘴角，鼓起勇气道：“那你呢？你不害怕某一天被曝光吗？”

克里斯又笑了，笑容很是迷人，“说实话，有点。如果人们知道克里斯.埃文斯是个用艳照威胁别人上床的混蛋，那可就玩完了。但如果克里斯.埃文斯是gay而且还有个美人男朋友的话，我想人们不会介意。”

塞巴斯蒂安突然有点混乱，眼睛大大地瞪着克里斯，男朋友……他的意思是他想的那样吗？

“我们交往吧塞巴斯。”

“咚——”塞巴斯觉得自己的脑袋像是在一口被敲响的巨钟里随着强烈的声波振荡，连眼前的画面都仿佛在摇晃，脚下轻飘飘的有些站不稳，他捏住了沙发的靠背，手心紧张地微微冒汗，他听见自己的声音止不住地颤抖：“你是认真的吗？”

“我什么时候不认真了塞巴斯？”

“可是如果被发现了……”

“亲爱的，这里是美国，同性恋婚姻都合法了。”克里斯从容地走到塞巴斯身边，拿起茶几上的水杯抿了一口，这时候大概只有上帝知道水杯里的水波在不停地晃动。

克里斯离得塞巴斯很近，他直直望进克里斯那澄蓝色的双眸，说实话他也不知道该怎么辨别真话和谎言，况且还是面对这个万人迷影帝，但或许克里斯的眼睛真的有魔力，像一个绚丽的黑洞，星云环绕缓缓移动，被吸进中心的黑色奇点，同时也吸走了塞巴斯的魂魄。

塞巴斯揽住克里斯的后颈吻了上去，就像他对他做过无数次的那样，牙齿轻轻在他的下唇印上了一个牙印。

“我就当这是同意了。”克里斯手中的水杯掉到了地毯上，打湿了一片，他有些粗糙的大手轻轻拂过塞巴斯最近才开始留的小胡子，捏了捏他肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，捧着他的脸，深深拥吻。

他在闭上眼享受这美妙的一吻前，瞥了一眼桌上那张像素模糊的照片。

哎，可怜的塞巴斯蒂安，他永远都不会知道了，知道这张照片其实是克里斯亲手交给他的经纪人的。


End file.
